


Проспал

by a_lassombra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thiam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Скотт узнает, что Лиам снова пропускает занятия в школе. Намереваясь устроить бете еще один поучительный разговор, он отправляется в комнату Лиама. И находит там не совсем то, что ожидает.





	Проспал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overslept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915874) by [Former_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess). 



  Лиам заметил слабый пронзительный и повторяющийся звук, прервавший его сладкий сон. Он не мог понять, что именно его разбудило, но этого было достаточно, чтобы юный оборотень заворчал и нахмурился. Пробуждаясь все больше с каждым пронзительным звуком, Лиам, наконец, моргнул и открыл глаза.  
      Он лежал на животе наполовину на Тео, который спал на спине и тоже медленно просыпался. На кровати творился беспорядок: простыни смяты и местами разодраны когтями, а одеяла прикрывали их тела только ниже пояса. В принципе, она всегда выглядела так, когда Тео оставался на ночь. Эти двое, похоже, не могли заниматься сексом, не порвав простыни. Не то чтобы Лиам действительно жаловался. Ну, может разве что на порванную ткань. Ничего, что нельзя исправить.  
      Тео заворчал и поднял руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его спутанные волосы.  
      — Отключи его, — сонно потребовал он, дойдя даже до того, что убрал вторую руку с обнаженной спины Лиама, чтобы его парень мог двигаться.  
      Слишком уставший, даже чтобы сказать, что он тоже может его выключить, Лиам потянулся в ту сторону, где издавала прерывистые звуки адская машина, которую он называл своим будильником. Когда звуки, наконец, прекратились, он вздохнул и снова лег, оставив на обнаженной груди Тео мягкий поцелуй. Тео снова обнял его, положил ладонь на поясницу, прижимая к себе как можно ближе. С улыбкой на губах Лиам снова закрыл глаза, готовый вернуться ко сну. Судя по тому, как дыхание Тео начало выравниваться, он тоже проваливался в сон. Вскоре оба парня мирно спали во взъерошенной постели.  
  


***

  
      — Лиам, я думал, мы обсудили это! Ты должен ходить в школу! Лиам!  
      Лиам мог только предположить, сколько прошло времени с их первого пробуждения, но второе оказалось еще менее приятным. Он услышал, как Скотт вошел в его дом и начал подниматься по лестнице, уже когда тот начал звать своего бету. Лиам вздохнул и открыл глаза, сонно моргая. Возможно, оставлять Тео на всю ночь — не особо хорошая идея, когда ты просыпаешься вот так. Кстати об этом.  
      Тео все еще спал или притворялся, но крепче сжал Лиама. За ночь они сменили позы, и теперь Лиам был маленькой ложечкой, спиной прижатый к широкой и мускулистой груди химеры. Одна рука Тео обнимала Лиама за талию, а вторая была закинута на подушку. Лиам улыбнулся и потянулся вниз, чтобы переплести их пальцы у себя на животе.  
      Именно в этот момент Скотт ввалился в его комнату.  
      — Лиам, мы… Ох!  
      Он остановился и уставился на пару на кровати, Лиам приподнял голову.  
      — Хэй, Скотт, в чем дело? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на локте.  
      — В чем дело? Ты представляешь, который сейчас час? Ты прогулял половину уроков. Мейсон начал волноваться и позвонил мне, чтобы я проверил, что с тобой. Я думал, у тебя снова проблемы.  
      — Единственная проблема — это ты, ввалившийся сюда. Когда-нибудь слышал о том, что нужно стучать? — подал голос Тео, наконец поднявший голову и посмотревший на Скотта. Лиам хихикнул и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на своего парня.  
      — Разве мы были бы виноваты, если бы он зашел, а мы занимаемся чем-то кроме сна, — он ухмыльнулся и нежно поцеловал Тео в подбородок, отчего старший парень по-настоящему мягко улыбнулся, прежде чем привычно склонить голову и с вызовом взглянуть на Скотта.  
      — Да, Скотт, что бы ты сделал, если бы вломился, а мы занимаемся сексом, а? Возможно, в некоторых стаях все еще есть оргии, но не думаю, что ты придерживаешься такой политики, верно? — поддразнил он альфу.  
      Скотт, явно перегруженный происходящим, потер переносицу.  
      — Господи! Я даже думать об этом не хочу, — он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем снова посмотреть на бету. — Почему именно ты прогулял школу?  
      — Ну, мы отключили будильник и проспали. Слишком устали после прошлой ночи, — признался Лиам и пожал плечами. Вот что случилось. Они не единственные в мире подростки, которые проспали, верно?  
      — Проспали? Почему вы проспали? Что вы делали прошлой ночью?  
      Этот вопрос заставил Тео и Лиама усмехнуться.  
      — Действительно хочешь знать, Скотт? — хитро спросил Тео и, прищурившись, прижался губами к шее Лиама рядом со все еще виднеющимся засосом. Он добился низкого всхлипа от Лиама и широко ухмыльнулся.  
      — Хорошо, теперь, когда мы выяснили, что все в порядке, и мы просто проспали, никаких проблем, хочешь остаться? Потому что я голосую за то, чтобы ты ушел, Скотт. Не то чтобы я не хотел с тобой разговаривать, но сейчас я, вроде как, занят, — сказал Лиам, надеясь положить всему этому конец. Он ни за что не пойдет сегодня в школу. Скотт смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а затем исчез куда быстрее, чем ожидал Лиам.  
      Стоило двери в спальню закрыться, Лиам развернулся в руках Тео.  
      — Ты не мог не язвить, да? — спросил он, на самом деле не ожидая ответа.  
      — Ты меня знаешь. Рядом с тобой я едва контролирую себя, — ответил Тео, сверкнув золотой радужкой.  
      Лиам молча смотрел на него пару секунд, не выражая никаких эмоций, потом ухмыльнулся, и его собственные глаза засветились, он опрокинул старшего парня на кровать, улегшись сверху, и прикусил ключицу Тео.  
      И даже Скотт, уже оказавшийся на улице, услышал громкий стон Тео.


End file.
